dragonballrelatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan
Gohan is the first son of Goku and first son and Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl, and the father of Pan. Gohan is also the first hybrid (half Human, half Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Gohan's name is a homophone for gohan (御飯), the Japanese word for "cooked rice," which also refers to meals in genreal. Personality Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual, and as a child, he lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Also like his father, he has the typical Saiyan appetite. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival named Piccolo. Piccolo was forced to train Gohan after the death of Goku. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love martial arts and adventure. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero. 'Hidden Power' As a child, Gohan is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage, and when his rage ended, his power would drop dramatically. The earliest occurance of this hidden power was when he almost crashed into a tree when his stroller was accidentally released, giving him enough power to plow a hole clean through the trunk to prevent him from being killed by flying into it as an infant.[1] As he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young adult that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. He displays exceptional power at a very young age, even surpassing his father Goku by turning into Super Saiyan 2 form and saving the world from the evil Cell at only eleven years old (he is 9 years old in the manga - in the manga it states that Gohan is 16 years old after the 7 years of peace following the Cell Games - though he is most likely around the physical age of 10 due to the time spent nearly a year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber). 'Strength' Gohan is the first and the youngest to ever achieve Super Saiyan 2, he is also the only unfused half saiyan to ever reach this level. When his latent power is finally released to its fullest extent in the Fusion Saga, he becomes the strongest unfused character. When including fused characters, he is the second strongest Z Fighter in the manga (behind Vegito). It should be noted that from all the Z Fighters, Gohan has surpassed Goku the most times. Although in the anime sequel, Dragon Ball GT, it is clear that Super Saiyan 4 Goku surpasses Gohan as Earth's strongest warrior. 'Apperance' Gohan's appearance changes drastically through Dragon Ball Z, due to the fact that the series starts out with him as a child and ends when he is fully grown, married, and with a child of his own. But Gohan's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same through the course of the series. Gohan has black hair and black eyes, he also has his mother's light peach complexion, rather than his father's light tan. Gohan also is quite muscularly developed for his age. As an adult, he looks slightly taller than Goku, but he is also a little bit thinner. When Gohan is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son' written on the front, and his hat has the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to it, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided. While training with Piccolo, he wears an outfit similar to Goku's original, with the 'Ma' symbol (魔) King Piccolo wore. After training with Piccolo, he has a mullet-type haircut and dons a similar attire to the Namek warrior which he continues to wear until the end of the Captain Ginyu Saga, after which he wears Saiyan-style armor given to him by Vegeta. He would continue to wear clothing similar to Piccolo's for the majority of his childhood, but his hair trended closer to his father's wild self-cut style. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he begins wearing Saiyan training gear, but again reverts to Piccolo's clothing for the Cell Games. As a teenager, he alternates between a school uniform, his Great Saiyaman costume, a blue gi similar to the Piccolo clothing (except larger in size), a replica of the gi his father Goku wore while he was alive, and during the Buu Saga, he wears Kai clothing given to him by Kibito. His hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation. As a adult in the end of Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT, Gohan's hair would be similar to how it was in the Buu Arc minus the bang. In GT, he is usually seen dressed as like a professor or a businessman, in a suit and a tie. He also wears eyeglasses, even though he shows no sign of actually needing them, due to the fact that he doesn't need them to fight. It is possible, however, that these are reading glasses of some kind, as opposed to general corrective glasses. When facing Omega Shenron, Gohan wears a gi resembling that of the ones Goku used to wear. Biography Gohan was born in May of Age 757, about a year after Goku and Chi-Chi married following the conclusion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. As a newborn he went on for a time without a name until Goku's grandfather's name was mentioned, which Gohan liked. His early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Goku gave Gohan the four star Dragon Ball and put it into a hat for him to honor his grandpa. Once, Goku and Chi-Chi were walking through a meadow with Gohan on a stroller, but the stroller was accidentially released, causing them to chase after it. Gohan was then sent flying out of the stroller, but his latent powers brief awakening not only allowed him to survive crashing into a tree, but also plowing a hole through the trunk, amazing Goku at the hidden power of Gohan.1 Dragon Ball Z Despite Goku's protests, Chi-Chi home-schooled Gohan to be a scholar until he was four, before Goku took him to Kame Island to introduce him to Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin. At this time, he is shown as a shy, but very smart boy who also has a tail like Goku once had before it was removed. He is also very sensitive and appears to cowardly at some times. After Goku's brother, Raditz, explained his Saiyan origins and attacked Goku, he kidnapped Gohan. Gohan would soon be locked up in Raditz's space pod, because Raditz could not stand his crying. It was during this time that Raditz discovered that Gohan was potentially far stronger than Goku himself. During the battle between Goku, Raditz, and Piccolo, Gohan became angry and broke free of the space pod he was being held captive in. He delivered a devastating blow to Raditz, giving Goku and Piccolo time to kill the evil alien, though Goku died in the process as well. Soon, Gohan's bright and cheerful nature made Piccolo protective over the young boy. When the time came for the Z Fighters to take on the remaining two Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, Gohan was able to control his fear, but at times his age caught up with him, and he became frightened. This prevented him from being very effective in the battle, except for short intervals, such as a point when he single-handedly kicked Nappa through a boulder. When Nappa fired a lethal energy blast at Gohan, Piccolo threw himself in front of Gohan and took the impact. Gohan was deeply angered by Piccolo's death and in turn fired a powerful Masenko at Nappa, which did some damage to his arm. Gohan runs out of energy, and is almost squashed by Nappa, but is saved by the Flying Nimbus when the resurrected Goku had finally arrived at the battle. After eating a Senzu Bean with Krillin, he watches Goku overpowering Nappa. When Vegeta kills Nappa, Goku tells Gohan to let him battle Vegeta alone, not wanting Gohan to get hurt again. Later on, after Vegeta turns into a Great Ape using a Power Ball and injures the Goku, Gohan returns to the battle. After Yajirobe chops off Vegeta's tail, making him transform back, Gohan fights Vegeta alone while Krillin and a broken Goku prepare to fire a Spirit Bomb, the last resort. Krillin fires the Spirit Bomb, but misses. Gohan bounces it back, hitting Vegeta, but not killing him. Gohan himself transforms into a Great Ape after looking at Vegeta's Power Ball. He defeats Vegeta by landing on him after Vegeta cuts his tail with a Destructo Disk. Afterwards, Goku lets Vegeta go, hoping to one day face him again. Journey To Namek Gohan chose to go to the Planet Namek with Krillin and Bulma to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring back his friends back to life, because Piccolo's death caused Kami's death too, which caused the Earth's Dragon Balls to turn to stone. Gohan was on a personal mission to wish back Piccolo and went so far as to wear a copy of Piccolo's dōgi to honor him. After their long trip, they finally make it to Namek, where they find out Vegeta has also come seeking the Dragon Balls, along with his former far more powerful boss, Frieza. While scouting the planet with Krillin, Gohan spots Frieza and his minions, Zarbon and Dodoria, tormenting Namekian villagers. When Gohan sees Dodoria, one of Frieza's top henchmen, attack a little Namekian child named Dende, he goes out and attacks him. Afterwards, Dodoria chases Gohan, Krillin and Dende, but they eventually lose him and Vegeta kills Dodoria. Dende leads Gohan and Krillin to Grand Elder Guru, the ruler of the Nameks, where he unlocks both of their hidden potential. Later, Vegeta decides to have a temporary alliance with Gohan and Krillin to fight against the Ginyu Force to get all the Dragon Balls. Unfortunately, when they gathered all of the Dragon Balls, they were ambushed by the Ginyu Force. The weakest of them, Guldo, was to take on Krillin and Gohan, but failed as Vegeta stepped in and decapitated him with his hand. Then, when Vegeta was fighting a losing battle against Recoome, Krillin and Gohan stepped in and fought, but it was still not enough until Goku showed up. Goku took on the rest of them, but had his body switched by Captain Ginyu. With Goku completely weak in Captain Ginyu's body, Gohan had to try to fight Captain Ginyu in his father's body (although he was initially reluctant to do so, despite knowing it isn't his dad, as he still feels he is injuring his dad by doing so). After Captain Ginyu ended up in a frog's body, Gohan and the others gathered the Namekian Dragon Balls and wished for Piccolo to be brought back to life on Namek. Shortly after, Frieza ambushed them, making them stall for Piccolo to come. In the Z Fighters' battle against Frieza's second form, Krillin is injured by the tyrant and is sent into the depths of the water below. Gohan rushes to save his friend from drowning, but Frieza stops him. Getting angry, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks followed by the Gekiretsu Madan (a massive wave of energy blasts) that brings the tyrant to his knees. When Piccolo (now greatly powered up after fusing with the Namekian hero Nail) arrives on the battle field, he fights an even battle against Frieza while Gohan and the others watch in amazement. However, Frieza transforms into his third transformation and gains the upper hand against Piccolo. Seeing this, Gohan becomes enraged and attacks Frieza with the Bakuretsu Ranma (a huge and powerful bolt of energy), hindering Frieza for a few minutes. Eventually, Frieza manages to deflect the attack back at Gohan, who is saved by Piccolo when he destroys the attack with a ki blast. Frieza then transforms into his final form, and as his first act, kills Dende, who had been healing the Z Fighters. Frieza then tries to kill Gohan with a Double Death Beam, but Vegeta saved the young Saiyan by kicking him out of the way of the blast. Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo watch in horror as Vegeta gets brutally beaten by Frieza until Goku arrives. In the end, Vegeta meets his end at the hands of Frieza, who kills him with a Death Beam. Gohan and the others are left on the sidelines while Goku fights an even battle against Frieza. However, things turn bad when Frieza powers up to 50% of his power and gains the upper hand against Goku, who desperately attempts to use the Spirit Bomb. In order to buy Goku some time, Gohan and Krillin lend their energy to Piccolo so he can stall Frieza enough for Goku to complete his Large Spirit Bomb. It proves successful and Frieza is plummeted into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, heavily injuring him. Believing the tyrant to be dead, the heroes relax and prepare to go back home to Earth, until Frieza appears on top of a boulder and reveals to be alive. Frieza mortally wounds Piccolo (in the anime, Frieza attempted to fire a Death Beam at Goku, but Piccolo pushed him out of the way and got hit by the laser instead, whereas in manga, Frieza intended to fire the attack at Piccolo), overwhelming Gohan with horror and grief at the presumed death of his mentor and friend. Next, Frieza kills Krillin, by telekinetically blowing him up into pieces, which enrages Goku and allows him to transform into a Super Saiyan. He assertively orders Gohan to take Piccolo and retrieve Bulma and take them to the ship that he traveled in and use it to head back to Earth. Reluctantly obeying his father's wishes, Gohan leaves the battle field with the unconscious Piccolo and manages to retrieve Bulma. Later, when he senses that his father is supposedly dead, Gohan returns back to the fight to stall Frieza before Planet Namek explodes. However, despite his best efforts, he is unable to stall Frieza as the tyrant taunts him and he is not fighting, in addition to Frieza deducing the real reason Gohan is attempting to fight him. However, Gohan then senses that his father is still alive and powers up. Next, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks, knocking him to the ground and finally blasting him with a Super Masenko. Unfortunately, Frieza appears unaffected by the attack and powers up to full power again, saying that Gohan is a true Saiyan and that is why Frieza must kill him. However, before Frieza can kill Gohan, Goku rises up from the ocean below and tells Gohan to get off Planet Namek. Gohan flies away from the fight and encourages his father to win. As Gohan is flying back to the spaceship, he and the others are later transported to Earth by Porunga while Goku is left finishing the battle with Frieza on the dying Planet Namek. After Goku wins the battle, but is caught in Planet Namek's explosion, Gohan and the others mourn the Saiyan warrior's apparent death. Months later, they are allowed to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish Goku back to life. However, they are shocked after the Eternal Dragon Porunga refused the wish that Goku be brought back to life, but everyone rejoiced once the Dragon explained that Goku did not die from Namek's explosion. During this time of peace, everyone awaited the arrival of Goku, and Gohan went back to his studies while Piccolo watched over him and his mother.